Typically, a Fusil Automatique Leger rifle, commonly known as a FAL rifle, has a single trigger that cannot be adjusted. Typically, a FAL requires eight pounds to fifteen pounds of pressure on the trigger to fire the rifle. If the trigger is set with too much resistance, then a person firing the rifle would likely move the rifle in applying sufficient pressure to the trigger when firing the rifle. The result of inadvertent movement is that the person would shoot less accurately. This problem is particularly serious where accuracy is key such as in competition shooting and sniper shooting.
Conversely, if the trigger is adjusted such that resistance is at a minimum, then the rifle is likely to fire inadvertently. Such a trigger is often described as a “hair trigger.” Definitions of a “hair trigger” differ. For persons who fire a weapon from a bench rest, a “hair trigger” may be considered a trigger that requires one to six ounces of pressure to fire a rifle. For persons carrying a rifle, a “hair trigger” would typically require less than two pounds to fire a rifle. A hair trigger is regarded as a safety hazard. Where one possesses a weapon with a hair trigger, the possessor must be very careful to avoid inadvertent discharge of the rifle.
Owners of FAL rifles have long sought a device that would allow the user of a FAL rifle to adjust the resistance on the trigger to a selected level of resistance at the time when the user fires the rifle. The rifle user could then maintain the resistance at a level that would provide assured safe carrying of the rifle and allow the user to lower the resistance just prior to firing so as to maximize accuracy. A trigger that would allow for variable pressure relief is all the more useful if a user could adjust the pressure to his or her desired level. Prior to this invention, the user had no method or device to achieve lower pressure. Some would try to grind or polish the engagement surface of the hammer and the sear nose but those techniques could adversely affect the operation of the firearm depending on the method and extent of the change to those components. Any steps taken in the field would not be practical and may be dangerous. With use of this invention one may reduce the pressure required from eight to fifteen pounds to as low as one and one-half pounds. Using the preferred embodiment, the trigger would typically require as little as two and one-half to three and one-half pounds of pressure. Pressures as low as one and one-half pounds have been achieved by employing the preferred embodiment.
The invention provides a solution to the problem of selectively reducing resistance on a trigger at the time the user wants to fire the weapon and conversely increasing resistance when desired. The FAL trigger assembly is comprised of a trigger set in place in the receiver lower with pressure applied to the rear of the trigger with a spring-loaded fastener called the Return Spring Plunger. When the trigger is pulled, the posterior end of the trigger pivots causing a sear to rock and disengage from the engagement surface on the hammer and release the hammer. The hammer strikes the firing pin. The firing pin fires the cartridge. The Set Trigger attaches to the spring-loaded screw assembly. The Set Trigger is operated by a button adjacent the trigger that the user presses at the moment he wants to reduce resistance on the trigger. The resistance is lessened by the Set Trigger applying pressure to the back end of the Return Spring Plunger and spring.
The set trigger in no way interferes with the structure or operation of the safety as designed in the FAL rifle. This set trigger assembly may be used with other firearms having a trigger assembly comparable to the FAL rifle.